


youtopia

by recklessly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Self-indulgent fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, bed sharing, i still don't know how to tag, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessly/pseuds/recklessly
Summary: It's been a while since they've revealed themselves and, Marinette finds, the perks are far grater than the risks.-In which Adrien gets into the habit of sneaking into his Lady's room at night to get some well-deserved snuggles.





	youtopia

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most tooth-rooting stuff I've ever written. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also, I give you this at the cost of my grade for tomorrow's exam. (Yay, priorities!)
> 
> Enjoy! (I guess?)

They say I’m too young to love him. But we lie on my bed, wrapped up in pink sheets and in each other, and I’m moved to think otherwise. They say I don’t know what I need. But his hair is tousled up and his shirt is wrinkled and his arms are draped over my waist and it’s all I could ever want. The light from the small window above us kisses his skin and my hand finds its way to his golden tresses. Then his eyes open, emerald green glinting up the moment they intercept mine. The corner of his mouth quirks up, and he immediately grasps my free hand, nuzzling it with his cheek before placing a kiss on my palm. My stomach summersaults, and my heart threatens to run out of my chest – even if it’s not the first time he’s done it.

He says “good morning” with that groggy, I-just-woke-up voice, and I can’t imagine being anywhere else.

The smile that stretches over my lips is far too bright for the ungodly hour. “Morning,” I tell him. The tip of my finger slides softly down the bridge of his perfect nose, and the most adorable of giggles shakes through him. It prompts me to pepper his face with little butterfly kisses.

He laughs quietly and wraps his arms around me a little tighter. “Are you trying to make me melt, Princess?” I pause on my attack to look at him, and the sparkle in his eyes reminds me of just how affection deprived he had been in the past.

“Probably,” I say. My heart aches for him, but as the relationship with his father is not something I can fix, I settle with smothering him with all the love I can give. “Is it working?”

Adrien nods, buries his nose into the crook of my neck and lets an innocent kiss fall near my collarbone. I can feel his grin against my skin as his arms bring me even closer to him. “I love you,” he says, and I know – because it’s not the first time he’s said it. But still, my heart thrums and a deep blush settles upon my cheeks.

“I love you, too,” I tell him when he finally lifts his head. A dopey smile spreads across his face and I fall for him again one more time or four. I rest my arms on top of his chest as he lies on his back and chuckle quietly. One of his eyebrows shoots up in a silent question. “If my parents come in and find you here, they’re going to kill me.”

One of his hands moves up from my waist, and his fingers start threading through my hair. Warmth radiates to the tip of my toes. “I’m sure they’re more likely to kill _me,_ ” he whispers. “You know, the teenage boy sneaking into their precious daughter’s bed?”

I have to cover my mouth with my hand to avoid laughing too loudly. “Shut up! You’re making it sound dirty!” He brushes my lose tresses behind my ears while biting down on the corner of his lip. The mirth in his eyes fills my heart with joy. “They wouldn’t kill you, they love you. They would adopt you if they could.”

He snorts and grabs my face with both of his hands to peck my lips. “I should probably go, then,” he says as he caresses my cheeks with his thumbs. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

There’s a smirk on my lips as I tease him with “now you’re just scared that _papa_ might punch you.” He sits up on the bed and chortles while stretching his limbs.

“I’m actually more scared of your mom,” he admits without shame. And really, it’s justified. He calls for Plagg and a few seconds later it’s not Adrien Agreste but Chat Noir that sits in front of me with a fond look in his vibrant eyes.

“Off you go, then,” I tell him after bopping his nose.

He takes both of my hands in his, running his clawed thumbs over them. “Don’t I at least get one farewell kiss?” he asks. His smile is playful.

“Of course, you do.” I reach forward to close the space and our lips dance for one, two or ten seconds before his tongue is gliding across my bottom lip and I break the kiss with a laugh. He blinks up at me with the most innocent look he can muster and I give him one final peck in the nose just because he is too cute. “Now, go!” I chastise him, “or we’ll be here all morning!”

He says goodbye, opens the trapdoor above us and jumps out. Once in the balcony, he spares me one final glance to send me a wink before he leaves.

They say I’m too young to love him, but my heart swells in my chest and my arms ache to hold him and my face hurts from smiling so wide. They say I don’t know what I need, but I watch him leave and I can’t help but think how a piece of me is leaving too.


End file.
